1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of energy absorbing systems for bumpers of automobiles designed to absorb the energy created during the impact of an automobile and in particular to a pneumatic energy absorbing shock absorber for connection between the bumper and the frame of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many and different energy absorbing bumper arrangements for use with automobiles disclosed in the prior art as enumerated and described in the Applicant's Information Disclosure Statement Under 37 C.F.R. 1.56, which is incorporated herein by reference. In general the bumper systems of the prior art involve energy absorbing apparatus which is relatively complicated and, therefore, difficult to accurately predict the results thereof, difficult to fabricate because of the many parts involved, and to expensive in attempting to accomplish the desired result. What is needed is a simple but effective energy absorbing arrangement between the bumper and the frame of an automobile which increasingly absorbs the energy created during a collision so as to minimize the structural damage to the automobile as well as ensure the safety of the occupants of the automobile.
Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an energy absorbing bumper arrangement for an automobile wherein a relatively long energy absorbing stroke is used during the initial stages of a collision or of a collision which involves a relatively low velocity at impact which is customarily associated with vehicles impacting at a velocity of zero to approximately five miles per hour, and thereafter continually decreases the stroke in accordance with an increasing higher amount of energy being absorbed thereby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy absorbing bumper arrangement for an automobile which provides for both low and high speed impact velocities and yet minimize the damage to the automobile and the occupants therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic shock absorbing arrangement between the bumper and the frame of an automobile which provides for an increasing energy absorbing capability while decreasing the length of travel associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy absorbing bumper arrangement for use with an automobile which can withstand a number of automobile impacts and yet still be functional in the event of yet another automobile impact.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy absorbing arrangement for the bumper of an automobile which is simple in design, construction and attachment, yet is relatively inexpensive to construct and install.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an energy absorbing arrangement for an automobile which comprises a single assembly which may be initially installed and replacement installed as a single assembly.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.